Annabelle Stark
by Summerlin04
Summary: Annabelle is the daughter of the well known Tony Stark. She has led a normal life-well as normal as one can with Iron Man as your father-until she runs into a man, who everyone has presumed dead. With the added help of a god wishing to take over Earth, Annabelle has landed herself in crazy situation. I promise the story is better than summery. Set during the Avengers movie.
1. Chapter 1

**So for those who have already read this once…well I decided to change it. I finally was able to buy the movie (before I was watching it on Netflix and thank god they don't have a counter!) One of the deleted scenes gave me a wonderful idea, so I could resist adding it to my story! Plus it adds a chapter before the whole Loki mess starts. I hope you like it! Feel free to comment or whatever **

**P.S. I unfortunately do not own Marvel or anything else, but my lovely characters. I wish I did… **

Annabelle glanced around her as she took in the sights of the city. It really was what people claimed it to be. New York was full of towering buildings, heavy traffic, and people just minding their own business in a fast pace style. She was just in awe of the place. She had traveled a great bit in her life-going from meeting to meeting and the occasional demonstration- but no place ever captivated her attention quite like this. Maybe it was because one could never truly guess what they would see next in a city like this or it was just the surge of energy that vibrated off everyone. Who knew, but Annabelle liked it.

She glanced around the shops as she piddled. Anna was originally in town long enough for a business meeting, but her friend that has been away was coming in for a short period so she decided to extend her visit. It's not that she really minded, it gave her a chance to look around some more.

Annabelle ducked inside a shop and was browsing when her phone vibrated. _I have to run by the office, but I'll meet you at the little bistro near the Tower. –Nat_

Annabelle smirked as she put the item back and stepped out to brave the rush hour traffic. One thing she would never get use to is how rude people were. If you weren't walking their speed you might as well move out the way. Annabelle glanced around her as she took in Times Square, judging by where she was it wouldn't take long to walk to her friend's office.

Annabelle decided that instead of dealing with the security issue she would just wait outside for Nat to come. She hung close to the door, worried that she wouldn't see her, and messed on her phone. She sent a text to Happy that she would be a little late arriving at La Guardia and to just find something to do. As soon as she pressed send her phone flew out of her hand and Annabelle was on her butt. "The Hell!" She glanced up to see blue eyes stare down at her then take off. The feeling that Anna knew all too well swept through her body. She grabbed her phone and took after the man. She raced between cars and jumped over potholes before catching him by the arm. He about knocked her out if she hadn't had some training and blocked it. "What is wrong with you?" She looked at him and was astonished to see a mix of confusion and fear run through his face. She stepped back. "MY god you're-you're him."

"You know who I am?" Relief crossed his face before it was replaced by confusion. "Where am I? What year is it?" He stepped closer to her.

Annabelle couldn't believe that it was him she was looking at. She recovered when a car raced by her. Instinctively the man pulled her closer and she couldn't help but stare up at him. Her moment was cut short when she heard someone yelling her name.

"Anna! Anna!" The man released her from his iron grip and it was replaced by a softer one. Natasha held Annabelle as she stared at the man who everyone presumed dead.

"Rogers."

* * *

Annabelle groaned as her alarm clock went off. She fumbled for the machine before knocking it off the bedside table. She laid sprawled on her bed before reluctantly getting up. Glancing out the window of her apartment complex she could see many students of UCLA starting their day. The joy of college. She shuffled to her bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair before throwing it up in a bun and walking back out.

"Good morning sunshine!" Blake called as Annabelle walked into the kitchen, yawning. She flipped him off before grabbing a cup to fix her coffee. Blake was a jock looking type of guy with short, spiky, black hair and gorgeous green eyes. He could get any person he wanted, but he mostly settled for the guys. "Awh, don't be grumpy." She glared at him before taking a seat on the island. It was well known that Annabelle was not a morning person, but Blake reveled in the fact he could mess with her about it.

"One of these days she is going to throw that mug at you and then what are you going to do about it?" Rylee stated as she sauntered into the kitchen looking like a model as usual. Rylee was a petite girl with gorgeous red hair and grey eyes to match. Most guys drooled in her footsteps, but she was too focused on school to see that. Annabelle and Rylee were practically sisters. They have known each other since diapers, thanks to her aunt's loving interest in Annabelle's dad. They claim the love to be platonic, but anyone in a mile radius can see otherwise.

"Oh, yeah. Like the girl can hurt a fly." Annabelle rushed her hand out, pushing him off the bar chair beside her.

"Told you." Rylee muttered as Blake rubbed his back from the contact. Annabelle just shrugged her shoulders and enjoyed her coffee. This was a usual morning routine of the three and to anyone from the outside it looked like they hated each other, but in reality they were in it for the long haul.

"Don't forget we have to be moved outta here by five tomorrow or they are going to confiscate our stuff." Ry called as she set about making breakfast. In their weird relationship Rylee was the mother and the two were fighting siblings, but it worked. Annabelle and Blake looked at each other and groaned, playing up the sarcasm a bit. Rylee told them to shut up and all three laughed. "Are you still planning on heading home today?"

"Yeah. I'll be back by nightfall, but I have some investors in the company that just insist I have to attend the meeting. Plus, it will give me a chance to make sure my dad is still coming to home to help us move." Annabelle took a tentative sip of her drink. She could feel Blake's eyes on her. "What?"

"Are you sure it isn't also because you want to see Mr. Hottie?"

Annabelle shook her head. She now regrets telling her roommates of her encounter, but who else was she going to tell of the man who her grandfather helped create-for all intents and purposes. I mean everyone presumed him dead seventy years ago. "You know I will never see him again. Fury has me under strict orders."

"But you're not a SHEILD agent, hun? He can't tell you shit!"

"That might be true, but they see otherwise. My dad is the consultant, which according to Fury makes me an asset to SHEILD…well that is what Natasha says at least."

"So? You weren't supposed to tell us about the organization, but you did?"

"No, actually, if memory serves me right you have a very bad habit of not knocking and walked in on one of his consultations. It took a lot of arguing on dad's part for them not to hurt you."

Blake grinned. "Oh, yeah. Good times. I need to do that more often."

Rylee rolled her eyes as she set a plate one the counter in front of them. "Honestly, love, they can't stop you from finding out what you want. It has never stopped you before." She gave Annabelle a reassuring squeeze then went to fix her a plate.

Annabelle played with her food for a bit. As much as she hoped to see the man again, she knew deep down in her heart that it was a lost cause. But she knew that her friends were trying to be nice, so she played along. "Maybe. We will see what happens in New York." She gave a small smile.

After breakfast, Annabelle went to her room to pack for her small trip back east. She ran through the shower and stopped in front of the mirror and sighed. Annabelle was of average height. She had a fit body with soft curves with a soft complexion. Her one feature, other than her light skin, that does not look like her dad was her eyes. She has piercing blue eyes, whereas her dad has brown. Her guess is that she got that from her mom, but due to the fact she never really met the women, she could never really know for sure.

She fidgeted with her long, dark hair before settling on scrunching it. She applied light make-up and went to her closet to find something half way presentable. After a bit of searching she came upon a blue strapless dress with a gold belt. She paired it with a blazer and black pumps. As she finally finished readjusting herself, Blake burst into her room. "This is what I was talking about earlier!" She laughed as he stood dumbfounded.

"You look…amazing."

"Thanks! Think this will wow the Big Wigs?" She did a slight twirl to show off her outfit.

"If it don't then they are blind! You…wow." He glanced at her again then went to her jewelry box. "Here…maybe this will give you some luck." She glanced down at the ring in his hand. It was a black woven ring with a heart in the middle. "And to help you keep up with time…" He fastened a black studded wrap watch.

"You have a good eye."

"I try. Now go knock those grumps off their seat!" She laughed as he gave her a hug. "Oh and the whole reason I came in here. If you happen to get back before too late. Me and Ry are going to hit up some of those parties that the Frats are throwing for end of year celebration. We would love for you to come."

"Is this your way of telling me to get drunk?"

Blake shrugged his shoulders. "You deserve some fun in your life, babe. You are young. Embrace it, don't waste it." He kissed her on the cheek then turned for the door. He stopped at the door frame. "I know you don't think you will see him, but if he is meant for you. Mr. right will find you."

"Thanks, Blake."

"Anytime, Good luck!"

With that Annabelle was left to her own thoughts. She pulled out her phone and texted two people. One to Happy to tell him that she was on her way to the airport and the other to Nat that she was heading back to the city. Annabelle took a deep breath and took one last look in the mirror. She did have to admit that she looked cute and the accessories did wonders to the outfit. She smiled to herself and for the first time in a while, she felt like things were going to be okay for once. She grabbed her purse and keys then jolted down the stairs to her Camaro-it was a gift from Tony as her going away present, don't judge.


	2. Chapter 2

New York was still as she remembered it. Busy. In fact it seemed this city was even busier than last time, if that was even possible. Annabelle sat in the back of the car watching the buildings and people wisp by. She had to admit that she kind of hoped that she would see a tall blonde haired man in the crowd, but it never happened.

As they neared the newly renovated-or well-mostly renovated Stark Towers, Annabelle sunk back into her seat. She knew better than to get her hopes up, but she still did it. She didn't know why, but the man-his look, face, everything about him-she couldn't seem to get out of her head. I mean she wasn't into that whole love at first sight thing by no means. She had seen the outcomes of that one to many times, but something about him just kept tugging at the edges of her mind. Annabelle shook her head and sighed as she tried to forget about him. Now was not the time to be grasping at lost dreams by no means. The car came to a stop at the edge of the street. She could see Happy run from one side of the car to the other to open the door. She smiled sweetly at him. He has always been there for her. Ever since she could remember his presence has always been by their side shielding her from the annoying paparazzi.

"Thanks, Happy!" Annabelle smiled as she followed close to him. For some reason they have taken a bigger interest in her the older she gets.

"Anytime, Anne."

They walked in silence for a bit till they hit the doors of Stark Towers. Annabelle stepped out of Happy's presence and into her dad's arms. "Hey, daddy! Miss me?"

"Of course. It's not the same without you here. I have nobody to pick on." He winked at her as she laughed and nudged him. Tony smiled at his daughter. "Come on. Let's get this over with. Pepper is excited to see you."

"So you haven't driven her nuts, yet?"

"Still working on it."

"Of course you are." They entered the elevator. The last she saw of the floor was of Happy flirting with the receptionist. "Dad?"

"Eh, I can't help, but dabble in the affairs of love, every once in a while. Keeps things interesting."

Annabelle rolled her eyes. She wanted to say for him to work his magic her way, but knew better and kept her mouth shut.

The meeting flew by quicker than Annabelle expected. Of course they hammered her about her interests in the company, but that was to be expected. After all, that is what they did every meeting and as all the others she gave them the same answer. Her interests in the company remain exactly like her father's and will even after he is done, but until then she will not mess with anything he or Pepper has planned. And as always they got fussy.

"When are they ever going to drop that mess?" Annabelle sighed as she flopped on the couch in the Tower's communal area.

"I'm afraid they won't. You are the next to take my spot." Tony took off his jacket and of course a tee shirt was under it.

"Yeah, unless you and Pepper have a kid then he/she can have it. I like my life as is. Nursing school is what I want."

"He has to propose first."

Annabelle peered over the couch to see Pepper step out of the elevator. "Pepper!" She leapt over the couch and ran over to hug the woman.

"Hey to you, too! Man you have gotten prettier! Any boyfriends yet?"

"I heard that and the answer better be no!" Tony yelled from across the room.

Annabelle rolled her eyes. "Everyone is too scared of you to even get near me."

"So my plan is working."

"And here I thought you dabbled in the fairs of love to be nice?"

"Ah, but you see that is when it doesn't include my daughter. Now there I get to be as viscous as I want."

Pepper shook her head and lopped her arm through Anna's. "How is my niece doing?"

They sat on the couch as Annabelle responded. "Good! Acing as usual. She is the only one with anything packed…which reminds me, Dad?" She twisted in her seat to face her dad.

"What?"

"Are you still helping?" Annabelle could see him flinch. "No! Don't do that to me! Dad, you promised." She climbed off the couch and walked over to him.

"But…" He turned and tried to give her the best puppy dog look he could.

"No buts! You promised." Annabelle stood firm footed with her arms crossed.

"Fine." He sighed and checked his phone. "Pepper, we need to get this thing started if we are going to do it."

"Right!" Pepper jumped from the couch and sauntered over to the screens.

"Yeah…while y'all do that I'll grab something to eat." Tony gave her a weary look. "Dad, it's fine, I swear. I have walked around the City by myself before. Plus, I have the training of Natasha. I think I'll be okay." He didn't seem comforted by this, but let her go anyways. "I'll be back in a bit. Pizza, okay?"

"Yeah. Sounds good. Hey, just to remind you. We are setting up the Arc Reactor in a few. If I'm not in then I'll be back in a few." Annabelle just smiled and gave her dad a thumbs up as she stepped into the elevator. This was a big moment for the Stark family, but it especially huge for them and she didn't want to intrude on that moment. She was old enough to know when she shouldn't be around and it was okay with her.

Annabelle walked out onto the busy streets of New York. The paparazzi were still milling about, but Annabelle just ignored him. She checked her watch. It was getting close to six, soon it would be dark out and then her dad would really flip. She walked across the street to the nearest bistro shop. She turned to see her dad flying by and wave at her. She couldn't help by laugh and wave back. It always amazed her how comfortable he was in the suit and being Iron Man. When Tony was nothing but a blimp in the sky, Annabelle took off again. She couldn't help but people watch as she made her way to the local pizza shop up the street. In the back of her mind she knew why she was doing it, but she didn't want to believe it.

Annabelle ordered her food and waited for it to be ready. She decided to sit on the patio out front while it cooked. As she waited the weird feeling began to creep over her. She rubbed her neck and tried to shake it off, but the feeling she was receiving was one she knew all too well. Ever since Annabelle was little, she has been able to kind of sense when things are not right. It was kind of like a feeling of dread that washed over her and then centered to an annoying throb at the base of her neck. It was the feeling she often got when something bad was happening, like when her dad was kidnapped or when Ivan chose to attack. She glanced around nervously as people continued their way through the city. For her somewhat trained eye, she couldn't see anything amiss, so she just put it on the back burner the best she could.

As her pizza was finished baking. She paid the cashier and started her trek back home. Night was beginning to set, so she knew in a matter of time her phone was about to ring. The streets had calmed a bit during her wait, so it was easier to move to her own pace. After a couple of minutes of walking she neared the bistro close to the Tower. She glanced up to see if her dad was flying around, but he wasn't. She was about to start walking again when she heard a scream coming from the alley way beside her. Annabelle didn't think twice as she ran down the ally-food and all.

The ally way was longer than she thought, but as she grew near to the end she could see a man holding a knife to a girl, no older than her. She placed down her jacket with her belongings and crept forward. Internally she as cussing herself for not having any weapons on her being. She glanced down as she picked up a decent size rock. She tested the weight and threw it-nailing the man in the back.

"What the-bitch!" He twisted to face Annabelle. The girl, he was holding, dropped to the floor.

Anna took a guarded breathe and stepped forward. "Leave her alone. Just get your shit and go."

The man glared at her, but after taking in Anna's appearance, started to smile. "Well, well look at who we have here, the all mighty Iron Man's daughter? What could a socialite like you be walking the streets this late? Somebody might snatch you up." He grinned and winked at her.

Annabelle almost felt like barfing, but kept her composure. "Dude seriously just leave."

"Or what?" The man was about a couple of feet from her and by the looks of it he had a gun. She waited a bit for him to make the first move, but by the sounds of it someone else was coming.

"Screw this." Anna kicked off her shoes and ran towards the man. He tried to slash at her with the knife, but she dodged and grabbed his wrist. She twisted it with such force that he yelled out in pain and dropped the weapon. Annabelle turned and twisted his arm behind his back then kicked out his knees. The man crumpled to the ground. He tried to use his free hand to find the gun, but Annabelle held it up with her other hand. "You should have taken my offer, Asshole." He started to struggle free, so she let go of his hand and punch him out.

Annabelle dismantled the gun then tossed the pieces into a nearby trash cans. She glanced down the street and could see a man running towards them. "Shit!" She looked at the girl, but decided it was too risky. If she could just get to her phone then she could call an ambulance, but the man was getting to close. Annabelle hesitated for a second before scaling the wall and pulled herself up on a fire escape. The man was right under her now. Annabelle held her breath, but her phone started going off. If she could, she would have screamed at her luck. If the man saw who was calling and made the connection then she would be in a heap of trouble. With one last glance she jumped off the landing, over the guy, and rolled onto the ground. She grabbed her stuff then took off-or at least tried to. The man was quick and grabbed her. Anna deflected, but he was strong-too strong-and she landed on her butt. Her heart was racing. She could feel the guy over her, but refused to look. Instead she searched for something big enough to knock him out, but of course she had nothing.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

Annabelle froze. She knew that voice, but it couldn't be. She slowly peered up to see the man she had been hoping to see all this time. She gasped and he looked confused. "Steve...I-" She stopped when the girl who had been passed out started to wake up. "Um…I-I've got to go. I'll call the ambulance. You really need to leave." Annabelle didn't wait for him to say anything as she grabbed her stuff and jolted down the alley to the street. When she merged into the traffic of people, she called the ambulance and gave the coordinates to the girl. She hoped the man would have enough sense to leave, but she couldn't risk getting caught to find out. Could one imagine would the media would say to her being there at the crime scene? They would eat that up. Not to mention, Fury would have a fit to her bring "unnecessary" attention to the Starks.

Annabelle took a deep breathe. She wanted to beat herself up. She was that close! That close to him and all she could say is um. Ugh! Annabelle reached the door of the Stark Towers and forced a smile as Happy held the door to let her in. "Thanks."

"No problem. Brought me some pizza?" He laughed.

Annabelle had completely forgot about the pie in her hands. "Uh, yeah. You could have some…" She looked at Happy then the receptionist. "Or two. There is enough." She winked as she handed him two slices. "Have fun!" She could have sworn he blushed, but he turned so fast it was hard to notice. She stepped into the elevator and smiled.

"To the communal room, Miss?" The AI spoke from the ceiling above.

"Yes, please."

"As you wish." The elevator began to ascend as Annabelle thought about her day. She was happy that she could help someone out with their love life, even when her's was nonexistent.

The elevator stopped at the floor and Anna stepped out. Instantly the feeling became worse. For a moment she thought she would pass out, but thankfully she recovered herself.

"Anna! Where the hell have you been?!" Pepper exclaimed as she ran to hug the girl.

"I was…uh, hey!" She glanced around and saw Coulson standing off to the side. "Is everything okay here?"

"Yeah, uh, just a consultation." Tony said as he fidgeted with the screens to hide them. Before he could completely shut them off, she saw the picture of Steve. She looked towards Coulson, who was remaining quiet.

"Hey there, Coulson. How is everything?" She tried to sound nonchalant as she hoped he would spill.

"Hey, Annabelle. Good as always." He gave her a weak smile.

"Annabelle, honey…I uh." Tony fidgeted with his words for a minute, which was something he never did.

"Dad? Are you sure everything is okay?" She laid down the pizza and walked out of Pepper's grasp.

"Of course. It's just I have a lot of work to do and I'm afraid I can't hang out anymore tonight."

"So, you're kicking me out?"

"Well…no…uh…yeah."'

"Dad. I'm twenty-two years old. You can be honest with me. I am not a little kid anymore. Don't hide stuff from me, please."

Tony stared at his daughter and sighed. "I have a lot of work to do and I am afraid that now is not a good time to celebrate for anything."

Annabelle tried to hide the hurt, but she was sure he could see. "Okay. Thanks for being honest with me, dad. Greatly appreciate it." She walked away from her dad and past Pepper, who looked close to crying.

Pepper hated when things were off between their make shift family. However, she collected herself and smiled sweetly at Phil. "Is there any chance you are driving by LaGuardia?"

"I can drop you." Phil moved away from his spot near the corner and followed them into the elevator.

"Fantastic. I want to hear about the cellist, is that still a thing?" Pepper said as she tried to slip on her shoes.

He was about to reply when Tony yelled. "Coulson! Don't forget what I said." He glanced between the agent and Annabelle, but she just shook her head and looked to the ground. She was in no mood to look or be near her dad. They have been here before and each time something deathly was about to happen. The elevator doors closed and they were whisked away.

**So, I know that this was an awkward place to leave it, but I couldn't think of a better one. This was kind of a long winded chapter and for that I am sorry, but this had some crucial points that I had to add in. The next chapter is going to be Steve's point of view so that should be a cool thing. Hopefully, I can portray the lovely captain well **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't exactly kept to a schedule. I've been in the process of moving, so as one can guess things have been hectic. I promise to try harder, so look for one every wed. **

**As always...I don't own anything but my characters.**

* * *

Steve sat back in his chair. He had just finished watching the advertisement containing him from seventy years ago. He was still having a hard time getting use to the idea that it has been seventy years and he still was the same physical age as then. It shouldn't be possible, but it was. He grabbed for the folder, which one of the agents had given him, and read through the reports of his old colleagues. Most were dead, except for Peggy-his love interest, if you could call it that. She was still alive and he had the phone number right there to call her, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. Maybe it was because he knew it wasn't fair to her. I mean after all she did eventually get married and have a family, no sense in messing up something she had worked so hard to build. Or maybe it was because he didn't want to bring that pain upon himself. Deep down he knew that there was still feelings there, feelings that might never go away. He sighed and pushed his chair back. It was time to get out of here. He had spent majority of his time being awake, dwelling on the past and to be fair, it wasn't doing anything but depressing him. He walked to the door of his apartment and shrugged on his favorite leather jacket. He glanced back at the files laid across his desk and sighed. When was it ever going to get easier? He turned and walked out the door.

The streets of New York were busier than he remember. There where people on the sidewalks hawking things like minutes for your phone and smart phone casings. Like he knew what that meant. Nowadays, he hardly knew what anything meant anymore. Everything has changed so much. He continued walking past store windows and people till he came across a little bistro. It was a nice looking place, reminded him of a shop back home. He took one of the empty seats and began doodling the landscape in front of him. Even though Steve really wanted to join the army, his love of art never dwindled. He was sketching the Stark Towers when a waitress came over and poured him some coffee.

"Waiting on the big guy?"

He glanced up, startled. "Ma'am?"

"Iron Man? A lot of people eat here just to see him fly by."

"Right." Another thing that has changed. He remembered reading something about Howard Stark's son creating a flying machine. "Maybe another time."

"Table is yours along as you like. Nobody is waiting on it. Plus, we have free wireless." She smiled sweetly as she walked away.

"Radio?" He asked confused, but all she did was smile.

"Ask for her number you moron!" A man scolded. Steve just nodded his head and laid down his money. Even though he was presumed dead, the army paid him for his war efforts over the years when he awoke. He got up and looked at his watch. It was getting pretty late out and soon it would be dark. He decided to go ahead and find the place he came out into this madness for.

One of the agents, who helped him adjust, had told him about an older gym that as still running near the outskirts of town. Steve used to love to box, so he figured that it would give him something to do other than sit at home.

As he walked down the streets, he watched as people rushed about in hopes to make it home on time. He remembered back in the day, people weren't as rude as they were now. During his time, people were more courteous. Guess they changed along with everything else. He walked past a building and stopped-causing the person behind him to run right into him.

"Watch it, jerk!" the woman spat as she scooted around him.

"Uh, sorry ma'am." He pressed to the wall and listened again. He could have sworn he just heard someone scream. Then it happened again. Steve took off in the direction of the noise, which was harder than he thought, because no one moved out of his way.

Finally as he reached the edge of the alley way he could hear, and somewhat see, two people fighting. The man let out a painful scream. Steve ran down the length of the alley in a matter of seconds. As he neared, he saw a man sprawled on the ground and a young girl a few feet back, also knocked out. He walked closer to the girl then spun around. A body leapt off the landing above him and rolled to the ground. His first instinct was to apprehend, but the girl deflected him. As he tried to grab her again she fell to the ground with a gasp. By this point, he was confused as to what was going on. What was a girl, who dressed whether well, doing jumping off fire escapes at a possible crime scene? "Who are you?" He could see her physically flinch as she slowly peered up at him.

"Steve…I…" It was the girl he had ran into when he first woke up. She was just as he remembered her to be. She glanced nervously towards the other girl, who was now waking up, and then back at him. "Um…I-I've got to go. I'll call the ambulance. You really need to leave." She scrambled to grab her stuff and put on her shoes, then took off.

He stared at her disappearing body. Who was she and why was it she knew who he was? He wanted to chase after her, but glanced down at the girl getting up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea…"

"There is someone on the way. You will be fine." He tried to comfort her before taking off after the girl. One would think that with his super human strength he would catch up to her easy. Well, they were wrong. She was fast! He stopped at the edge of traffic and looked frantically for the girl, but she was gone. "How does that happen twice?" He relaxed and looked back to the alley. He contemplated going back there, but the girl's words echoed in his head. _You really need to leave._ As he walked towards his destination he could hear ambulance rushing to the scene. After that he didn't pay much attention. His mind kept going back to the day he first woke up...

* * *

He awoke to the sounds of a baseball game playing. Steve felt much disoriented and very confused. Last he remembered he was crashing into the arctic with the Tesseract in tow. Steve sat up to observe the room. He was in a 1940's styled hospital room with the city of New York in the background, but it wasn't modern New York- it was the one from his time frame. For a minute, he almost believed that he was back home. That is until the game they had playing was of one he attended. _Where am I? Did I get caught by Hydra? Who has me? _Questions raced around his head as he started to feel his heart race. That is when the door opened and a young, red-haired woman stepped through.

"Morning or should I say afternoon." She was dressed in an old SSR uniform.

Steve stared at her for a minute. Anger slowly seeping into his veins. "Where am I?"

"You're in a recovery room in New York City."

He glanced around, noting the obvious differences. "Where am I, really?"

"I afraid I do not understand."

"The game. It's from May 1941. I know because I was there." He could see fear cross her face as he got up. "Now I'm going to ask you again. Where am I?"

He could hear the fear laced in her voice and the sound of a button being pressed. "Captain Rogers."

"Who are you?!" The door behind her swung open and two armed men geared in black rushed into the room. Steve didn't think twice as he took on the assailants and threw them through the wall. He jumped through the hole and froze for a second. He was in another room with the projections they used to imitate the New York skyline. _What the hell?_ He took off through a set of doors. He could hear the woman calling after him.

"Captain Rogers wait!"

As he tunneled down the hall he could hear an alarm going off for him. He pushed his way through the men and rushed out into the world. However, as he ran he bumped into a girl-knocking her onto the ground.

"The Hell?!" She looked up at him and for a split second he hesitated. She had astonishing blue eyes. But as he could hear the men run after him, he took off. He raced onto the streets, past cars, and then stopped. Everything around him was so unfamiliar. "Where am I?" He could hear someone closing in on him, so he did the first thing that came to his mind and attacked.

However, the woman blocked it effortlessly. "What is wrong with you?"

_What is wrong with me? No one will tell me where I am at?! _Then she stepped back. At first he thought he did something wrong, but the next words to come out of her mouth surprised him.

"My god you're-you're him!" Shock covered her face as her hands flew to her mouth.

Relief flooded him as he spoke frantically to the girl. "You know who I am? Where am I? What year is it?" Instinctively, he stepped forward. He could tell that she was in shock, but she knocked out of it as a car rushed by her. She gasped as he quickly grabbed her to shield her from getting hurt. There was no way he was losing the only connection to where he was. He looked down at her as she stared up at him. For a minute, her eyes made him forget, but as more people were rushing towards them. He shook it off.

"Anna! Anna!" Rogers reluctantly let go of her as another woman grabbed ahold.

The girl still stared at him as she was being moved away. "Rogers." Then she was gone in the mass of the crowd.

_Why was it she knew who he was when just about everyone out here doesn't?" _He glanced around him and saw a man approaching. He had dark skin with black clothes and an eye patch.

"At ease soldier. Look I'm sorry about that little show back there, but we thought it best to break it to you slowly."

"Break what?"

"You've been asleep, Cap, for almost seventy years." He paused as he took in the look of Steve's face. "You going to be okay?"

Even though the explanation made sense it still was a shock to hear the truth. The only words he could come up with was… "Yeah, I just had a date."

* * *

Steve shook his head and sighed. So much has happened within the last few weeks that even now things still seem like a dream. Steve walked into the building and paid for his membership to the gym. He was still thinking over everything as he changed and took to hitting the punching bag. As he increased his punches memories clouded his mind.

"_There is not enough time! I've got to put her in the water!"_

"_You won't be alone."_

"_Oh my god! This guy is still alive!"_

As the memories flashed through his head, his punches became harder and harder and before he knew it the bag burst. He panted for a bit before going and picking another bag up. He took a deep breath before punching again. This time not as hard.

"Trouble sleeping?" Steve barely glanced over as the man he has come to know as Fury walked into the room.

"Slept for seventy years, sir. I think I've had by fill."

"Well, maybe you should be out celebrating. Seeing the world."

Steve stopped and looked up. He glanced at his hands and began unwrapping the bandages. "I went under the war was at war. I wake up and they say we won. They didn't say what we lost."

"We've made some mistakes along the way. Some very recently."

Steve took a seat at the bench as he finished packing his bag. "You here with a mission, sir?"

"I am."

"Trying to get me back in the world?"

"Trying to save it." Fury took his hands from behind his back and handed Steve a folder.

"HYDRA's secret weapon."

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean looking for you. He thought what we thought. The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That is what the world sorely needs."

Steve took a deep breath and handed the folder back. "Who took it from you?"

"He's called Loki. He is not from around here. There is a lot that we have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten stranger than you already know."

Steve felt like laughing at that statement, but refrained. "By this point I doubt anything can surprise me." Steve grabbed his bag and walked towards the door, picking up a punching bag on the way.

"Ten bucks says you're wrong. There is a debriefing packet back at your apartment. Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we should know now?"

"You should have left it in the ocean."

* * *

**So I have to say I absolutely love that part with Stan Lee! I think it was pretty epic! I hope I did the Cap justice. I tried to imagine what it would be like to wake up and everything you knew and loved was gone. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I know I have been horrible at keeping my word on when I post the chapters, but with all that is going on it is hard enough to keep my head on straight. *Sigh* though that is no excuse. So to make up for being late, again, I am going to post two chapters this week. One today and another tomorrow…hopefully. So I hope y'all enjoy. Oh and before I forget I want to say thank you to all my followers and readers! It means a lot to me that y'all take the time out of your day to read my stories, Thank you! And as another note I want to say thank you to one of my best friends, ****redpsycho. He is a follow writer and an amazing friend who is willing to hear me rant enough till I get past my many writer's blocks ;) haha. So y'all should go check him out!**

The plane ride remained quiet as Annabelle sat staring blankly out the window. Coulson had dropped Anna and Pepper off at LaGuardia as promised, but didn't stay any longer than that. Pepper had tried to talk to Anna, but eventually gave up due to one worded responses. As Annabelle peered down to the darkness below she fretted what could be going on that would make her father lie to her. Ever since she could remember they have always been straight forward with one another and now he was being shady. It didn't help that her neck was throbbing like crazy, which was her sign that something was horribly wrong.

Eventually the plane landed in California. Annabelle managed to suppress her anger/despair long enough to talk to Pepper. "Bye, Pepper. I am sorry that I didn't talk much. I have, uh, a lot on my mind."

Pepper smiled at her sympathetically. "I understand, sweetie. Just do me a favor." She paused for a moment then continued. "Just remember your dad does what he does to protect you. He doesn't mean to hurt you, although sometimes it seems like it." She shook her head. "Just know that he does love you and is only trying to protect you." She gave Anna a hug.

Annabelle hugged her back then hesitated. "You know what is going on, don't you?"

Pepper flinched, but didn't say anything. "Have fun tomorrow." With that she walked back into the jet.

Annabelle stayed long enough to see Pepper off then she headed for her car. As she drove an idea came to her. "Jarvis, show me a video feed of earlier tonight."

"I'm afraid I cannot." The AI spoke through her speakers.

Annabelle stared at the road, confused. "Why not?"

"Mr. Stark has me under strict orders to not release the feed to anyone."

"But I'm his daughter."

"Unfortunately, that specifically includes you."

"You're kidding me." Annabelle stared at the road, dumbfounded. How could her father hide something from her like this? What could be going on?

Her mind stayed so occupied with this that she didn't even realize that she had made it home. She quickly parked her car then ran up the two flights of stairs to her apartment. As she entered she notice that nobody was home. "I guess they are still partying. Lucky them." She dropped her keys on the counter and made her way to her room. She quickly changed into a pair of yoga pants and a tee and threw her hair up. She walked back out to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge before settling on a bottle of malt liquor. It was one of those nights where alcohol was a must have. As Anna slammed the door shut, she felt a rush of air go past her. She turned around to see that their balcony door was ajar. "That's weird." She crept over to see if anyone was outside then locked it. She rubbed the spot on her neck. "Jarvis…do a security check for me."

The AI took a minute before answering. "There is nothing out of the ordinary. Is everything okay, Miss Stark?"

"Uh, yeah. Just tired, I guess." She picked her drink back up then walked into the living room. "Will you play those videos Grandpa had recorded of the Super Solider Program?"

"Yes, Miss. Stark."

Annabelle spent the rest of her night drinking and watching the man who for some reason keeps running into her.

Annabelle woke with a jolt. Apparently, she had fallen asleep watching Steve. She quickly cut off the T.V. and started to go to bed. It was still dark, so she hadn't been asleep for very long. As she was walking back to her bedroom she heard a banging noise and people laughing. Annabelle ran to the wall and hide in the shadows. The talking simmered and the door opened with a rush.

"That party was sick! Come on Ry! Get up!" Blake slurred as he tried to drag Ry, who had apparently passed out, into the apartment.

Annabelle let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and walked into the kitchen. "What the hell happened to y'all? You look like you been around the ringer once or twice?" Annabelle nudged Blake out of the way and picked up Ry. Blake stumbled back knocking off an appliance.

"Op-open bar. C-c-crazy party! Woohoo!" Blake slid to the floor.

Annabelle shook her head and shuffled to Ry's bedroom. Even though the girl was small, she was dead weight. Annabelle dropped her on the bed and proceed to take off her shoes. She checked the girl one more time and left the room to attempt to drag her other friend to bed. However, he was also dead weight so she got as far as the couch and left him there. "I do not get paid enough for this. Jarvis please tell me you got that on camera, right?"

"Yes, Miss. Stark. All has been recorded and ready to be presented."

"Thank god. They are going to need to see how much they owe me." Annabelle grumbled as she stumbled into her room and flopped into bed. The night's events were still whirling around in her head as she once again fell asleep.

Morning came faster than anyone really wanted it to, but instead of ruining another alarm clock Annabelle decided to embrace it. It was moving day and Ry was the only one with anything packed. Anna rolled out of bed and ran through the shower. She hand dried her hair and braided it to the side. She threw on a pair of red skinny jeans and an all grey baseball tee. She slipped on a pair of checkered vans and grabbed her phone/wallet. It was definitely going to be a morning where coffee was crucial. The apartment was still quiet as she grabbed her keys and ran out the door. The brisk air was refreshing compared to the alcoholic stench that now swept their home.

Annabelle reached the local coffee shop and ordered her drinks. There wasn't many people out and about, but that was probably because most were like her roommates and still passed out. So, the drinks were done in a matter of minutes. She paid the cashier and grabbed her tray of drinks. As she made her way back to the apartment, her throbbing sensation, which I might add never let up in the first place, increased with a force. She stopped and steadied herself as her vision blurred. "Damn…I wish that would just go away." She then looked down the alley and saw why. A man had a gun pointed towards her. Annabelle gasped as she dropped her drinks and took off running. She bound up the steps and locked the door. She didn't even bother to check if he followed her. She just pressed her back against the door. Her heart was racing. "Jar…" A hand covered her mouth. Annabelle gasped and bite down hard on the hand. As the man was stunned she grabbed the hand and twisted it, so that it was shoved up his back then pushed forward, knocking his head to the counter. She scrambled to the counter over the trash bin and unhooked the latch that contained her gun.

Annabelle whipped around then froze. None other than Clint Barton was standing in front of her, but something was off about him. "Barton. What the hell? What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you." He stared at her with a blank expression. She could see that his eyes were clouded over with an electric blue.

"The hell you are!"

"If you don't come with me now then I will make you."

She knew what Barton was capable of. If he wanted her then she had no chance. Her finger fidgeted with the trigger. She didn't want to shoot him, but she also didn't want her roommates in any harm, because of her. "Barton. Call them down. If you really are here for me and me only don't involve my roommates."

He fiddled with his bow. "You honestly think I am that stupid to believe that you will come with me willingly?"

"Barton! Don't do this. They are innocent. Just take me…I-I'll go with you. Do not make this any worse." Annabelle tossed her gun to the table to prove her point. She held her hands up, but slide out of the way as Barton shot an arrow and in the process tripped another assailant. She grabbed a chair and threw it at the guy and flipped the table over. She hid behind it as another arrow came rushing by her. She knew her chances against Barton were slim. She took a guarded breathe. "Jarvis contact SHEILD…dad…whoever. And keep recording. Daddy...I love you." Annabelle whispered as tears began to rush down her face. Annabelle took another deep breath as a scream came from down the hall. Anna glanced up to see the tip of Clint's head. She calculated her chances then pushed the table back and dashed to Ry's room, picking up her gun on the way. There was a man standing over her bed. A cloth was covering Ry's mouth and she was shutting her eyes. "No!" Rage took over as Annabelle fired her gun. The man fell to the ground, but so did Annabelle. She glanced down her leg and saw an arrow in it. How did she miss that? Everything dimmed out. The last thing she heard was Barton saying take her to the warehouse.

Tony spent majority of his night studying the files that Coulson left him, but for some reason they would not make sense. I guess it was because he could not get the look of hurt his daughter gave him out of his head. He slammed his fist down on the table. Why was being a dad so hard? He tried everything he could to protect his daughter and yet he still screws up! Tony sighed and grabbed a drink. "Jarvis, show me a feed of Annabelle."

"As you wish, sir."

A picture of Annabelle showed up on the screen. She was asleep on the couch with bottles of malt liquor strewn around her. "That's my girl." It wasn't said as a compliment, but more of an insult to himself. He had made his daughter so mad that she ran to alcohol. He shook his head and was about to close the screen, when something caught his eye. "Jarvis, enlarge on the T.V." The screen drew in on the screen and he saw his father's documentary of the Super Soldier Program. "What is she doing watching that?" He shook his head and looked at his daughter one more time before closing out the screen. If he wanted to see her, to even make amends, he is going to have to get this figured out. "Jarvis. Let no distractions come through under any circumstances, please."

"Cutting off any and all outside communication, sir."


	5. Chapter 5

**So I couldn't wait. I felt bad…here is the other chapter. Wonder how she is going to make it out of this one? **

There was a loud ringing that hung in the air as Annabelle came about or maybe that was in her mind? Anna groaned as her vision started to come to. She was in a warehouse by the looks of it-underground, maybe? There were crates that littered the room and Annabelle could hear faint noises that seemed to be voices. She tried to stand up, but apparently the goons had tied her up to a chair. She tried to loosen her grip, but it was no use.

"Ah, the girl is awake I see. Sleep well?" A tall, dark-haired man strode toward her. He was gangly and had this air about him-kind of like he owed the place. Annabelle kept quiet as he neared her. "Do you not talk? Hmm, pity I was to have great plans for you…I guess I have to go with plan B. I wonder who would like to die first…the guy or the girl." He picked up the scepter he was carrying and twisted it around.

"And what will that do for you. Two less people to serve you in your reign. Lucky them." Annabelle spat. She couldn't help, but open her mouth. Annabelle was very protective of those she loved and when someone threatened them well she gets smart-let's just say that.

The man froze in place, his back to her. She could see a smile play at his lips. "So you do speak."

"So you do have a brain." Anna retorted.

He lashed around to face her. "Careful how you speak to me, little girl. I am Loki of Asgard. I am royalty compared to you."

"And if I don't? Daddy going to take your throne again?"

"You mewling qium!" He back handed her with such force that for a minute she thought her jaw was broken. Anna screamed as the pain seared up her jaw. As she turned to face him his expression changed from one of disgust to one of almost joy.

He chuckled. "My Father has no word over me. My place in this world is beyond anything he could imagine." He fiddled with the scepter in his hands. The tip had the same tint of blue as Barton's eyes.

"This world? This isn't your world. I know very little of you, but I know enough to say you don't belong here. So, how about you do us a favor and leave, while you still can."

"Or what? Metal man going to stop me or should I say your father?" Annabelle glared at him. She had been in this position one to many times, he was going to use her as bait for her dad. "Yes, you see Barton has told me everything about those you call the Avengers. Funny group, I do have to admit. Not quite a challenge, though."

Annabelle looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you do not know? Hmm, seems your father has kept more from you than you thought. Pity. A family built off of lies." He shook his head and tsked. He began to walk away. Annabelle was too furious and stunned to think of anything to say. "No comeback to that? Such shame and here I thought we were getting along so well. I was quite enjoying our little quarrel." He walked back to the entrance then stopped. "And as for doing you humans a favor, well I already am. Once I have taken my rightful place as king. I will aid in taking away the freedom that drives you mad." With that he walked out.

Annabelle stared at the vacant spot in front of her. She knew he was trying to get under her skin, but she couldn't help but feel hurt that her dad was keeping more from her than she thought. She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be worrying over things she needed to get out, but how? She closed her eyes and tried to listen to the sounds that echoed through the room. There were many footsteps and many people talking, so a direct run for it, would do her no good. Maybe a surprise, but how? She knew by the throbbing pain in her mouth that she could not overpower him, so her best option would be to trick him.

Tony study the last file as the sun hit the sky. He had been at this all night and, thanks to no interruptions, was able to figure out at least some of Loki's plans. Tony cracked his neck and turned to get showered. "So, my security system still needs improving. Thanks for clearing that up for me." Tony stated sarcastically as he flopped on the couch.

"You have got to be kidding me." Natasha said as she walked to stand in front of Tony.

"I have been known to have a funny streak." He mumbled as he closed his eyes. Natasha tilt the couch so that he fell to the ground. Tony glared up at her. "Okay. I'll give you five seconds to get out of my house before I use you as target practice."

"Well, while you do that. I'll be looking for your daughter."

Tony stared at her skeptically. "Annabelle is at home, packing. Pepper seen her off herself."

"You really have not seen the video?" Shock laced through Natasha's voice, a rarity in her case.

"Again, what the hell are you talking about? Jarvis?" He glanced at one of the screens. A blue screen popped up then a feed from Anna's house.

"Sir, Annabelle asked to send this last night, but under strict orders from you. I was not able to show it."

The video continued and he could see men walking through the house and Annabelle step into the door. She looked scared, which broke his heart. He continued to watch as she took down an assailant then confront Barton. He watched as she tossed her gun and continued to fight before running back to Rylee's room and to be shot down. Anger rushed through his body as it took everything in his nature to not kill somebody. "I'm going to kill him."

"As you should, but we are still looking for him."

"Why was there not an agent on site? I specifically told Coulson I wanted somebody looking after my daughter during all this!"

"There was someone, but he was shot down. An arrow to the chest." No emotion crossed her face as she said this.

"I'm going to kill him! Jarvis run a detailed scan. I want Annabelle found and I want her found, now!"

"Yes, sir. We are currently running every scan possible."

Tony turned to face Natasha. He could see through her tough exterior. She was worried with a little bit of anger. "What about the other two?"

"They were unharmed for the most part. It is being tested, but believed that chloroform was used to subdue them."

"But they are okay?"

"Yes. We have moved them to a more secure facility."

"Great." Tony walked to the elevator and stepped in as the doors opened.

"Where are you going?!" Natasha stood confused at his abrupt behavior.

"I'm going to find my daughter." The doors closed as Tony clenched his fists.

Annabelle screamed as she was backhanded, again. She had fallen asleep after her confrontation with Loki and was awoken by this. As the pain died down she glared at the attacker. "What the hell?" He only smirked as he stepped to the sidelines. Annabelle sighed as her sights settled on the shadow in front of her.

"Okay, Mr. Tall, Dark and Rude. What do you want with me?"

The shadow walked behind her and cut the ties. "Get up."

"How about you answer my question?"

The two men shoved her out of the seat. She gasped as she caught herself and slowly rose up. The room was dark so she couldn't make out the two men in front of her, but she knew they were new. "Okay, boys. How about we try this another way. She kicked up the chair and slung it to the man on her left as she kicked the gut of the man on her right. She twirled and grappled the man on her right and flipped over him. Using her body weight she brought him down on the ground and rolled over to miss the attack of the other. She lunged at the goon and caught his waist by her legs and flipped over, bringing him with her-right on top of the other man.

As they laid unconscious, Annabelle ran to the door and peered out into the room. There were scientist milling about, but no one of any threat. This was as great of time as ever. Annabelle pulled back the door and raced to the tunnel ahead. She came to a crossroads and hesitated. This place was a maze! Annabelle could hear people yelling and running about. There was no time to waste. She took off to the right and ran a length before she caught sight of someone coming her way. Annabelle glanced down another tunnel and bolted down it. She came to a stop as another body appeared in front of her. "What the…Loki." Her breathing hitched as he edged closer, but it wasn't just one of him…there were multiples. "What is this?" She glanced nervously around her.

"As I said earlier, my dear. I am a god compared to you. Now the question is what are you doing out of your cage?"

"You say that as though I'm your pet?"

"Aren't you?"

"Last I checked I still had my free will, so I'm going to go with no."

"Well, that I can take care of." All of them smiled as the real Loki strode forward. Annabelle watched in fear as the scepter came closer and closer to her.

She tried to back up, but the multiples held her in place. It clicked as to what he was about to do. "You're going to make me like Barton, aren't you?"

"So I am." An evil grin crossed his face as fear laced her's.

"Please, don't! Please…no…" She gasped as the point touched her chest. At that moment she could feel herself leaving and something else come in.


End file.
